Far Cry 4: Be my Queen
by Miss Tremblay
Summary: Ajaya Ghale ne venait à Kyrat que pour une chose: honorer les derniers vœux de sa mère, Ishwari. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retrouve au cœur d'une guerre civile sans nom qu'elle réalise que les choses ont changé de manière drastique depuis son départ il y a 23 ans. Les évènements se compliquent davantage lorsqu'elle rencontre l'auto-proclamé dictateur, Pagan Min (FemOC Ajay Ghale)
1. Bienvenue à Kyrat

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Voici ma première fanfiction sur l'univers de Far Cry! Cette fic met en scène le sosie féminin d'Ajay Ghale (*À quelques exceptions près que vous découvrirez par vous même), et Pagan Min. La raison de cette fiction est assez cocasse puisque je n'ai jamais joué à Far Cry 4 de ma vie (pas encore du moins), et que je suis tombée un jour, par hasard, sur une vidéo intitulée "Comment finir Far Cry 4 en vingts minutes". Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement je n'ai pu m'empêcher de regarder cette charmante vidéo et du même coup, je suis tombée sous le charme du dictateur Min (Oh allez quoi!). Le chapitre un et deux parlent donc des événement de cette fin en vingt minutes cachée du jeu et je vous invite à lire les chapitres suivants tout autant, qui parleront de la vie d'Ajaya Ghale aux côtés de Pagan Min.

Merci infiniment, bonne lecture!)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et les évènements de Far Cry 4 ne m'appartiennent pas, les dialogues et les passages des chapitres 1 et 2 viennent des développeurs d'Ubisoft (*à quelques exceptions près).

* * *

C'était la troisième fois qu'on me demandait comment je m'appelais. La troisième fois que je leur répondais avec ce même ton à la fois cordial et enjoué qui ne m'était pas propre. Ce ton hypocrite, comment peut-il sortir ainsi de ma gorge?

Mon passeport, pour une deuxième fois, fut quémandé. Je le tendis d'un air entendu à l'homme devant moi, l'homme ayant les cheveux grisonnants et portant un manteau de cuir craquelé.

-Laisse moi leur parler, tout ira bien, me rassura t-il en me laissant reprendre mon bien.

On ne s'était pas beaucoup parlé depuis que j'avais pris cet autocar. Cependant, en lui serrant la main pour une première fois, à mon entrée, j'avais ressenti que je pouvais lui faire confiance, et ce curieux sentiment était pour moi chaudement accueilli. Je suis depuis plus de quelques heures sur cette terre inconnue, baptisée Kyrat, et tout ce que je connais de ce pays est son nom, rien d'autre. Aucun contact, aucun endroit où me référer, non, tout ce que je savais, c'était que je pouvais faire confiance à quelqu'un.

Croyez moi, je m'y accrochais de toute mes forces.

Et ce n'est pas comme si ces gens assis près de moi dans l'autocar, avec leur regards taciturnes et leur lourd mutisme, faisaient quoi que ce soit pour me rassurer. Loin de là.

Pour passer le temps, donc, je regardais au dehors, longeant le flanc des montagnes enneigées de l'Himalaya au loin de mon regard, comptait les arbres, écoutait le champ des oiseaux étrangers de la région.

C'est à ce moment que je compris pourquoi ma mère voulait revenir ici. Revenir ici, à Kyrat, son lieu de naissance, et le mien. Car il n'y a pas aucun autre endroit en ce monde qui y ressemble.

"-Ramène moi à Lakshmana, ma fille, ramène moi..."

_T'y voici, maman. Tu y es... bientôt._

Tandis que je me perdais dans mes pensées, caressant rêveusement la surface de l'urne de ma mère, on me tapota l'épaule, d'un geste négligent. Mon nouvel ami me fit un signe de la tête vers la gauche. Un type portant des lunettes de soleil me donnait son passeport.

"-Donne le lui, faisait-il de la tête."

Docile, je prends son passeport et le tends à un autre homme coiffé d'un bandeau vert à ma droite. Le passeport est presque happé par la petite main du singe domestique de celui-ci, mais il parvient à prendre les papiers de justesse, en assenant une petite taloche au primate qui sembla se fâcher d'avoir été privé d'une proie aussi facile. Le singe tenta à nouveau de s'emparer du passeport, mais l'homme au bandeau lui intima le calme en le menaçant d'une autre gifle du revers de la main. Cigarette au bec, il inspecta les papiers d'identité d'un regard désintéressé.

Je ne put m'empêcher de sourire doucement. La mine déconfite du singe avait un aspect si humain que s'en était ridicule.

Le bus s'arrête. Je regarde à travers la vitre, et je suis prise d'un curieux frisson. Des hommes armés nous barraient la route. Ils étaient en tenue militaire, la _kalachnikov_ au bras, et ne semblaient pas d'humeur à rigoler.

Je me penche et observe de plus près. L'un d'entre eux tient un bâton de golf dans une main, l'autre s'entretient brèvement avec le chauffeur du bus, en langage kyrati, que je ne comprends pas. Les soldats s'adressent des regards entendus, et je me mets soudain à douter de la situation. Que se passe t-il donc?

Je me retournai vers mon ami, l'air grave, et demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

"Chut chut", fait-il en tendant une main vers moi, m'intimant de me taire. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Les lèvres pincées, l'urne de ma mère solidement pressée contre ma poitrine, je m'aventure à observer la scène au dehors. Ce que je crois être le chauffeur du bus est déjà dehors et ses mains levées tendaient les passeports des passagers vers le visage d'un des soldats, pour qu'il constate sûrement que nous étions en toute légalité. Je remarque que son ton est sec et bref, il semble... tendu.

Un des soldats s'approche, et du bout du bâton de golf semble observer quelque chose en dessous de l'autocar. En regardant plus bas je m'aperçois que d'autre soldats se mêlent de la partie.

Je marmonne une pharse inintelligible, et je m'aprête à exiger des explications de la part de mon nouvel ami quand je remarque une tâche noire, grossissant à vue d'oeil dans le ciel, vers l'horizon. J'entends aussi un bruit de moteur qui augmente en amplitude à la mesure des secondes.

D'autres soldats? Voyons, comment est-ce que notre arrivée à Kyrat pouvait être aussi alarmante pour les forces armées de la région? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce fourbis?

Le soldat près d'une des roues du bus s'exclame à nouveau, ce qui fait réagir le chauffeur qui réplique vertement d'une phrase d'un cran plus insistante que les autres.

Le soldat en face de lui s'impatiente et d'un coup sec il donne un coup dans les mains jointes du chauffeur, ce qui fait voler les passeports dans tous les sens. Le chauffeur fait mine d'être profondément confus, néanmoins, je dénote une certaine hésitation dans son regard. Comme si il cachait quelque chose.

Le soldat au bâton fait signe de venir voir à l'un de ses comparses. Je sens la tension monter d'une flèche dans l'autobus alors que ce même soldat vint vérifier les dires de l'autre.

Je me retourne alors que j'entends les types se lever derrière moi, et je m'aperçois avec effroi qu'ils ont une arme à feu à la main.

"-Non! Vous êtes malades n'y allez pas!", voudrai-je leur dire, si ils pouvaient me comprendre.

Mais c'est trop tard. Ils ouvrent la porte arrière de l'autocar et se glissent à l'extérieur, leur regards taciturnes devenus maintenant déterminés.

-Que font-ils?!, m'exclamai-je avec horreur.

Alors qu'ils débarquent à peine dehors, les hommes armés tirent leur fusils dans leur direction et au commandement d'un des soldats, ils firent feu.

Je hurlai de terreur, me bouchant les oreilles de mes mains mais regardant toujours le carnage à l'extérieur.

Soudain, un des soldats tombe. Les autres se retournent avec surprise en constatant que l'auteur de ce crime était le chauffeur, l'arme calibre .375 tirée de la doublure de son manteau pointée vers eux. Il fait mouche une deuxième fois, pour la dernière fois. Les soldats n'attendent pas de faire pleuvoir sur lui la rage de leurs balles, et celui-ci s'écroule, résistant en vain à la mort qui le happa férocement.

Un soldat à l'épaule ensanglantée, une fois le meurtre commis, pointe un doigt menaçant vers le bus.

Plus précisément, vers moi.

J'eus à peine le temps de réagir qu'ils commenèrent à tirer. Par Dieu sait quel miracle je suis plus rapide qu'eux et me pousse à la renverse en arrière, évitant leur salve mortelle. Je réalise par après que mon ami de fortune m'eut aidé dans ma chute, un peu trop bien.

Ma tête m'élança de manière inattendue. Où diable m'étais-je donc cognée?

Ne me laissant pas le temps de réfléchir, à quatre pattes je me retourne pour vérifier l'état de l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants. Je regarde avec frayeur du coin de l'oeil le singe et l'homme au bandeau se faire tirer dessus, et je suis alors transie de peur.

-Avance!, entendis-je mon ami me hurler à travers le chaos.

Ce fut assez pour me tirer de ma léthargie. Quatre à quatre, je m'avance et ouvre à grande volée les portières du bus, les yeux larmoyants, troublant ma vision. Je ne pleurais pas à proprement parler, les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux de manière invonlontaire, mélange respectif de la terreur et de l'affolement que je ressentais.

Une fois les portes ouvertes, je tombe à genoux sur le sol rocailleux de la route, le soleil perce mes yeux de ses rayons avec tant de violence que je dois m'en cacher de mes mains.

-À terre!, me hurla t-on dans un français approximatif. Les mains en l'air!

Alors que j'obéissais, terrorisée, mon regard avait prise sur l'hélicoptère qui se posait au sol dans un capharnaüm infernal. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander, même à travers les émotions étouffantes qui m'embrumaient l'esprit, ce que pouvait contenir cet hélicoptère.

Le canon d'un fusil presque pressé contre ma tempe, on m'obligea à me courber le plus bas possible, les mains sur la tête. Tremblante, j'acquiesçai sans me rebeller, m'attendant au pire.

Le soldat blessé retient soudainement celui qui me tient en joue. Il fait un signe de tête à gauche que j'ose suivre malgré la menace du AK-47.

L'hélicoptère s'est posé. Les portes sont toujours closes, mais un frisson d'appréhension traverse mon échine. Je jette un coup d'oeil nerveux vers mon ami, il est couché face contre terre, les mains croisées derrière sa tête.

"-Oh mon Dieu... Comment m'en sortir vivante?", me demandai-je douloureusement.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'issue. Ne pouvant m'enfuir, j'étais contrainte à subir la suite des évènements, bon gré mal gré.

La porte de l'hélicoptère coulisse enfin. Un seul homme sort de l'habitacle en métal.

Même malgré ma vivion brouillée de larmes, je pouvais voir la crête de cheveux blonds de cet homme briller sous le soleil. Il se laisse tomber au sol dans un son mat, il s'avance de quelques pas. Il s'arrête soudain et, le visage contrit, pose ses mains sur ses hanches, semblant choqué de ce qu'il voyait.

Portait-il des pantalons... roses? La constatation inattendue traversa mes pensées sans que je puisse l'arrêter.

Il ne semble pas me remarquer. Ni moi ni mon ami allongé par terre, pour l'instant, du moins. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dois-je parler? Rester silencieuse?

Pour toute réponse, je me tais et déglutis avec difficulté. À en juger par sa prestance et le silence général de la part des soldats, j'en déduis que cet homme excentrique doit être le chef des ces hommes, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, mon regard se cramponne à celui qui a l'évident pouvoir sur mon sort.

L'homme secoue la tête, réprobateur, et croise ses mains au niveau de son menton. Il s'avance, sans un seul regard vers nous, dans la direction du soldat blessé.

-Je me souviens très bien avoir dit: _arrêter_ le bus. Oui, _arrêter_ le bus, pas... _tirer _sur le bus.

Il s'arrête un bref instant dans la comptemplation de sa main gantée puis reprend, d'un regard menaçant:

-Je suis très pointilleux avec mes mots, Arrêter... Tirer. _Arrêter_... Tirer. Est-ce que ces deux mots semblent... similaire?, demande t-il en croisant les doigts.

Son brusque changement de ton me renvoie un léger sursaut. Quelque chose dans son air serein me dit que cette impression de tranquilité est un prélude à quelque chose de plus... explosif. La mine piteuse du soldat devient suppliante lorsqu'il murmure les yeux bas:

-Monsieur, on perdait le contrôle, plaide t-il.

-Excuse moi je n'ai pas bien entendu?, fait l'homme en empoignant l'épaule du malheureux.

-On perdait le contrôle...

-Vous perdiez le contrôle...? Je déteste quand les choses deviennent hors de contrôle.

Je pousse un cri alors que l'homme enfonce subitement ce qui me semble être un petit couteau dans la gorge du soldat et qu'il le plaque au sol avec violence. Il commence à poignarder à multiple reprise la gorge de celui-ci alors qu'il dit:

-Une seule putain de mission et tu es incapable d'y arriver!

Le dernier coup renvoie un son spongieux, comme de la viande. J'échappe contre moi un sanglot unique, infime, mais très parfaitement audible. Quelle horreur, je m'empêchais de ne pas vomir alors qu'une nausée étourdissante prenait peu à peu contrôle de mes sens.

L'homme se laisse tomber assis en face de moi, poussant un soupir las.

-Et j'ai du sang sur mes _putain_ de chaussures!, marmonne t-il.

J'y jette un bref coup d'oeil me je me ravise immédiatement. Il est à une distance si brève de moi que je pouvais entendre son souffle.

Il me remarque tout à coup. Son regard sombre croise le mien, noisette, et je sens mon coeur rater un battement. Mes joues doivent être mouillées de larmes, mes yeux sont peut-être rougis, mais je le regarde aussi, je soutiens son regard. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comme stupéfaits.

-Bon, au moins il y a un bon côté, vous n'avez pas tout foiré. Debout jeune fille.

Je ne résiste pas lorsqu'il se lève et passe un bras autour de mon épaule pour m'aider à me relever. En fait, je suis transie, incapable du moindre geste.

L'homme a près une tête de plus que moi, peut-être moins. Debout, il me regarde dans les yeux.

Du sang tache l'intégralité de son visage. Le rouge de ce sang donne une intensité fauve à ses yeux ébènes.

-Je reconnaîtrais ce regard entre mille, m'affirme t-il avec un sourire.

Il rit doucement, puis, contre toutes mes attentes, il se penche vers moi et m'étreint. L'incompréhension devait se lire sur mon visage à des mètres à la ronde, mais je ne me soustrais pas à l'étreinte. Je suis curieuse de ressentir que je ne me sens pas comprimée dans ce contact, ni en danger. En fait, je sens cette soudaine proximité dénuée de mauvaises intentions, et étrangement familière. Comme si je recevais un câlin d'un ami de longue date.

Lorsqu'il s'écarte, je constate le même agréable sourire. Ses yeux ne me quittent pas une seconde.

-Je suis vraiment désolé à propos de tout ça, ça devait se passer... ma foi pas comme ça, dit-il en faisant un geste vague vers la scène de carnage.

Délicatement, il essuie du revers de son gant -la partie qui n'est pas tâchée de sang- mes joues mouillées.

-Chut, chut, chut, tout ira bien, me murmure t-il. Nous avons préparé une fête pour toi, reprend t-il avec plus d'intensité. Mais je ne pense pas connaître ton nom, dit-il en se penchant vers mon ami toujours allongé.

Je priais de toute mes forces pour qu'il ne lui fasse rien. Cet homme avait été le seul à m'avoir vraiment aidée depuis le début de mon arrivée à Kyrat, si il mourrait de la même façon que le soldat...

-Qui est-ce? Hum? C'est ton invité?, me demande l'homme au pantalon rose d'un air goguenard.

Il attends quelques secondes une réaction de la part de mon ami, mais se heurte au silence. Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose qu'il aurait pu faire en cet instant pour aider son cas.

-Fort silencieux, j'aime ça, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil en ma direction.

Il se relève et reprends ses excuses d'un ton confus mais posé:

-Je suis terriblement embarrassé, tout ça devait être beaucoup plus simple mais tu sais, quand tu donne de la bouffe aux singes, ils finissent par se jeter la merde à la figure... Oh, pourrais-tu me tenir ça?

Il me tends son -je remarque avec horreur que ce n'est pas un petit couteau mais un stylo- encore maculé de sang. Ne voulant pas risquer de le piquer au vif, je prends le stylo bille en réprimant un haut le coeur et me demande si il s'amuse de me voir ainsi mal à l'aise, hors de mon élément. Peut-être tire t-il amusement de me voir aussi à la merci des événements, malgré sa courtoisie, je sens très pertinemment qu'il sait qu'il a mon sort entre ses mains, et qu'il peut en jouer de la manière qu'il lui plaît.

Je devrais haïr cet homme, me dit une partie de moi. Pourtant, j'étais intriguée par cet excentrique, par ses manières imprévisibles, et son regard.

-Tiens le pour juste un moment, j'aimerais... prendre une petite photo, dit-il en tirant un cellulaire intelligent de la poche de son manteau.

Il passe un bras autour de ma taille et m'attire contre lui. Cette fois-ci, sa poigne est plus insistante, et je couine de surprise. Quelles manières effrontées! Qui lui permettait de me serrer ainsi? Je fronce les sourcils, essayant de me contenir pour ne pas dévoiler le fond de ma pensée, mais je me tiens tranquille.

-Regarde bien la caméra, juste ici... voilà!

Le cellulaire émet un clic distinct et le flash m'éblouit une fraction de seconde.

-Superbe!, commente l'homme en observant la photo de plus près.

Je ne vis pas ce qu'il y avait de superbe. On pouvait clairement voir mon air ahuri et mes yeux rouges écarquillés. L'homme me relâche alors que j'aperçois un des soldats mettre le feu à l'autocar. L'homme s'écarte et s'oriente vers l'hélicoptère. Je le suis à petits pas, ne sachant trop que faire. Mes pieds se prennent dans le cadavre du soldat égorgé. Je regarde l'excentrique de nouveau. Je dois absolument dire quelque chose...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce sera vite derrière nous et on pourra profiter pleinement de cette aventure. Parce que j'ai libéré mon agenda pour toi, jeune fille! Toi et moi, fait-il en nous désignant tour à tour, on va s'éclater!

Alors que j'ouvre enfin la bouche pour dire ce que je pense de tout ça, on glisse un sac sur ma tête et je suis tirée par arrière.

Le noir total.

**(.0.)**


	2. Survivre à Kyrat

Quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, un sac cache toujours ma vision, et je n'ai aucune idée approximative d'où je suis. L'air ambiant est plus chaud, j'en conclus donc que je suis à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment, pourtant je sens une légère brise à travers le sac.

J'entends des voix près de moi, quelque chose comme: "DePleur", "secrets" et d'autres mots que j'identifie à peine.

-Enlève lui ce putain de sac de son visage, enfin!, entendis-je d'une voix que je crus reconnaître.

Le sac troué se retire d'un trait. Je me constate avec étonnement attablée en compagnie de trois hommes. À ma droite, il y a mon ami, Darpan, - je suis immédiatement soulagée de le voir - à ma gauche, un type inconnu à l'air assez décontracté et en face de moi il y a ce même homme excentrique, vêtu de l'intégral d'un complet rose imprimé de motifs kyratis et d'une chemise plus pâle. La pièce était ouverte, donnant sur une cour en contrebas, une clôture ouvragée marquait la limite de la salle.

Curieusement, je ne suis nullement étonnée de ce scénario.

L'homme en question prend la parole avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit:

-Encore une fois, je suis terriblement désolé pour ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure. Ceci, fait-il en désignant la table et son contenu, est plus ce que j'avais en tête. Alors, pour commencer, les présentations. En premier, notre invitée d'honneur, Ajaya Ghale, Paul, notre hôte bien-aimé, le petit macaque... dont le nom m'échappe toujours et moi, bien sûr, Pagan Min.

Ainsi c'était son nom. Loin qu'il me dise quoi que ce soit, au contraire.

Pagan me sourit et incline la tête vers moi. Devant mon manque de réaction, ses traits se durcissent.

-Tu...? Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas de moi, n'est-ce pas?, me demande t-il en baissant les yeux. Ta mère ne t'a jamais parlé de moi, ne m'a jamais mentionné?, reprend t-il, blasé.

Je ne réponds pas. Pagan hausse les épaules. Un je-ne-sais-quoi transparaît dans son regard.

-Oh. On changera ça, Paul j'ai besoin d'argent.

-Hum? Euh, combien il te faut?, demande Paul en tirant une liasse de billets du sac accroché à sa chaise.

-Tout ce que t'as, affirme Min en s'emparant de l'argent sans un regard, merci beaucoup.

Il farfouille brièvement dans les billets.

-Ah, voilà.

Il place un billet près de son visage, qu'il tourne de profil. Qu'essaye t-il de...?

Je me penche légèrement pour tenter de voir quelque chose, mais je ne remarque rien.

-Bon, très bien, marmonne t-il en laissant choir le billet sur la table, et comme ça, en souriant?

Il change de billet si vite que je n'ai pas le temps d'observer quoi que ce soit. Il choisit finalement un billet violet et le tend face à moi, les traits durs. Je me forçai à voir quelque chose.

Son visage était sur le billet? C'était tout?

-V...vous?, demandai-je prudemment.

Son visage s'adoucit d'un léger sourire contenté.

-Oui, c'est moi, je commence parfois à en douter, commenta t-il en jetant un regard au billet.

Je jette un regard nerveux à Darpan. Celui-ci semble éviter soigneusement de croiser mon regard.

-Quant à ta mère...

Pagan Min prit l'urne de ma défunte mère et en ouvrit le couvercle.

-Hey!

Je ne pus me contenir. Je me levai de ma chaise et allais l'empêcher d'y toucher plus longtemps, mais DePleur me prit l'épaule et secoua la tête.

"-Mauvaise idée, me confia t-il à mi-mots."

Pagan n'avait même pas sourcillé. Il continua son monologue sans me considérer:

-Ta mère elle... me comprenait.

Il trempa son auriculaire dans les cendres de ma mère et le porta à sa bouche. Je fronçai le nez, à la fois horrifiée et écoeurée. DePleur ne sembla pas se formaliser le moins du monde de ce fait, je ne compris pas comment.

"Je devrais le détester", pensai-je de nouveau.

J'y étais dangereusement près.

-Elle me comprenait d'une manière que personne ne fera jamais, reprit-il, hum... que de souvenirs.

Il se perdit un instant dans une comptemplation absente de l'urne argentée et continua:

-Je n'ai pas revu Ishwari depuis des années, commenta t-il, me regardant dans les yeux, soudainement intérressé par mon attention, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, les femmes savent faire ça.

Que ce fusse son intention ou non, je me sentis piquée au vif. Darpan n'osa pas me regarder. DePleur non plus.

-Elles peuvent te dire qu'elles t'aiment sur le moment et vraiment le dire, les hommes, eux, en sont incapables. Ils le font mais, qu'avec du recul, une fois... qu'il est trop tard.

Pagan se lève en attrapant une fourchette au hasard et continue son monologue:

-Alors, quand ta mère a décidé de s'enfuir aux États-Unis en t'amenant avec elle, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de m'en blâmer. Je m'en suis amèrement... mordu les doigts.

Pagan appuya ses mains d'un geste las sur les épaules de Darpan, qui se renfrogna le double de ce qu'il était au départ. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, douteuse des manigances de cet homme.

-Et après j'ai réalisé que, ce n'était pas moi, non... c'était ce putain de Sentier d'Or!

Pagan poussa violemment la tête de mon ami dans son assiette et planta la fourchette argent de sa main dans son épaule. Darpan étouffa un cri de douleur. Je tressaillis.

-Ces putains de terroristes, ils ruinent tout, m'expliqua vertement Pagan, le doigt levé. Comme à table! Personne ne t'a jamais appris que c'était mal venu d'envoyer des textos à table? Voyons ça, donne moi ce téléphone, exigea t-il en assènant des claques à la main de Darpan pour le faire lâcher l'appareil, alors les gars, on ne fouille même plus les invités?, demanda Pagan, grondant ses hommes.

Il n'y avait certainement que Pagan Min pour penser en ces termes.

-Ah! "Je suis avec Ajaya Ghale", tu vas aimer cette partie... "À l'aide", cita t-il en se moquant.

Il montra le téléphone à DePleur puis à moi. Le texto était écrit en majuscules, parfaitement visible. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de mentionner qu'il se trouvait en ma présence? Voilà qui était bien suspicieux, que pouvais-je bien représenter?

Et dire qu'il y a trois jours j'étais chez moi, tranquille. Désormais, je ressens vraiment le manque de mon chez-moi, de sa prévisibilité, de la routine quotidienne.

J'étais à l'instant à des années-lumières de ce que je pouvais appeler "prévisible".

Pagan continua à pouffer, amer.

-Sérieusement? Un texto? Pour de l'aide? Tu n'envoie pas de textos pour de l'aide tu cries pour de l'aide, alors viens, tu vas crier pour de l'aide.

Pagan obligea Darpan à se lever de sa chaise en tirant sur la fourchette plantée dans son épaule. Mon ami échappa une plainte sourde, mais il ne put se soustraire à la volonté de Pagan.

-Tu vas faire quelque chose, tu vas bien le faire, déclara t-il, sévère, nous y voilà!

Il traîna Darpan jusqu'au demi-mur, le faisant pencher vers l'extérieur.

-Allez, crie à l'aide, ne te gêne pas. _Crie_ à l'aide, ordonna Pagan en appuyant sur la fourchette.

-À-à l'aide... , fit faiblement Darpan.

-Pathétique...non, _crie_ à l'aide, tonna Min.

-À l'aide...

-Non, je veux de l'intention, crie à l'aide.

-À l'aide!

-De ton diaphragme! À L'AIDE!

-À L'AAAIIIDE!, hurla Darpan de concert avec Pagan.

Il était sur le bord des larmes.

-Shh shh shh shh shh... maintenant écoute... Rien. Hum, je crains fort qu'ils ne viennent pas pour toi, tes amis.

Il retira brutalement la fourchette de l'épaule de Darpan sans lui jeter un dernier regard.

-Découvrez ce qu'il sait, ordonna t-il à ses hommes.

Des hommes armés saisirent mon ami et l'emmenèrent à l'extérieur de la pièce. Je tentai de lui adresser un regard, mais il ne me regardait plus, la tête baissée.

Je ne savais pas ce qui me faisait rester collée à ma chaise ainsi. Si on soustrayait de l'équation les hommes armés, rien ne me retiendrait de lui prêter main forte, cependant, je ressentais que cette vaine manoeuvre de sauvetage ne servirait qu'à me condamner moi même. Je devais... penser à m'en sortir vivante. C'était le plus important, même si cela ne me plaisait pas.

Vient en seconde place aussi, dans ma liste de priorités, de découvrir tout ces mystères qui s'additionnaient autour de moi et de Pagan Min. Il m'était insoutenable de rester ainsi dans l'ignorance.

Pagan revint vers la table et prit le téléphone de Darpan, qu'il observa d'un regard réprobateur. Il s'adressa à moi en jetant la fourchette sur la table:

-Les terroristes, hein? Maintenant, je t'en prie, reste ici, insista t-il poliment, mange tes raviolis au crabe. Reste là, je reviens... tout de suite. Yuma, il faut qu'on parle, dit-il à son téléphone tout de suite après.

Il quitta la pièce, me laissant seule devant mon assiette. La première chose que je fis fut de m'emparer illico de l'urne de ma mère, que je posai devant moi, tout près.

J'attends de ne plus entendre de bruit de pas pour me mettre à réfléchir sérieusement, en me permettant de respirer normalement à nouveau. J'éprouve ensuite un moment de flottement. Mon cerveau est à la fois en ébullition et éteint, résultat, je ne trouve aucune solution à la situation.

J'étouffe un juron nerveux. Je dois me ressaisir à tout prix.

Je me lève abruptement de ma chaise, faisant les cents pas derrière elle. J'avais deux possibilités, l'une plus rationnelle, l'autre plus risquée, insensée.

Je pouvais potentiellement m'enfuir d'ici. La pièce était ouverte, en aucun cas fermée à clé, j'étais libre. Je pouvais prendre mes jambes à mon cou et partir au plus vite, et avec un peu de chance, échapper aux soldats, attraper une voiture et filer.

Ou je pouvais être docile et rester. Je pouvais rester assise sagement, comme ce que Pagan m'avait dit de faire, et attendre son retour, et voir jusqu'où le destin se chargera de me porter. Parce qu'il serait idiot de nier qu'il n'ait pas été plutôt... avenant envers moi. Le peu que j'aie pu en voir de Pagan Min me disait que cet homme semblait hautement imprévisible et qu'il serait imprudent de tenter ainsi le diable, mais...

Un hurlement m'arrache à mes pensées. Un hurlement de douleur.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je me mords la lèvre. Oh mon Dieu... est-ce Darpan? Que lui font-ils subir?

La panique s'empare de mes pensées à nouveau. Oh non, non, non, non, je ne peux pas rester une minute de plus ici, c'est trop dangereux, trop risqué, qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'ils ne me feront pas la même chose? Qu'ils me mettent en attente ici en attendant qu'ils aient raison de Darpan, et que ce sera mon tour après? Me pensent-ils complice?

J'étais si ignorante que ça m'en rendais malade. Le doute me rend toute chose, et je ne peux rester en place.

Je m'avance au niveau de la clôture et scrute le sol en contrebas. Personne, de plus, cela ne me paraît pas si haut, alors si je ne trouve pas d'autre issue, je pourrais... Je respire un grand coup. Tout ça est ridicule. Je ne me jeterai pas en haut du premier et risquer de me casser quelque chose parce que j'ai peur. Je dois... m'asseoir, réfléchir encore.

Je m'adosse au mur derrière moi, je me repasse les évènements passés avec lenteur. Un nouveau cri me fait tressaillir, mais je me force à contrecoeur à l'ignorer.

Si on remonte depuis le début, depuis que j'ai croisé Pagan, rien ne m'est proprement arrivé de mal, du moins, pas sous ses yeux. On a failli me fusiller, mais le type qui avait commandé la salve en a payé le prix fort. Je me rappelle avec horreur cependant comment il est mort, comment Pagan lui a pourfendu la gorge avec son stylo bille, et je réprime un haut-le-coeur. J'ai été maintes fois effrayée par cet homme, mais il ne m'a rien fait de mal, c'est à peine si il m'a effleurée...

C'est un léger mensonge. Pour m'avoir touché, il l'a fait, mais jamais méchamment, jamais avec de mauvaises intentions. Après ça, on m'a mis un sac sur la tête et emmenée de force ici, mais pour me retrouver devant quoi? Une table mise, de la nourriture, en dessous d'un toit, qui plus est sans être attachée ou menottée à ma chaise, rien de ça.

Il fallait dire que j'avais plus d'obstacles à franchir si je tentais de m'enfuir que si je restais sagement ici. Et plus de raisons d'avoir la trouille, car si je m'enfuis et que Pagan l'apprends, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

Je ne sais foutrement même pas ce que je représente pour quiconque, de un pour Pagan, de deux pour Darpan, et pour cette organisation le...le Sentier d'Or je crois? Pourquoi Pagan souhaiterait-il ainsi que je reste et pourquoi Darpan semble t-il ainsi préoccupé par ma présence à Kyrat?

Que suis-je? Et pour qui?

Un autre hurlement ponctue mes questions, et cette fois-ci, il m'est dur de l'ignorer. Je me prends la tête à deux mains, mon coeur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Réfléchis Ajaya, que te dirait maman? Elle me dirait d'écouter mon coeur, de suivre mon intuition. Mais que me dirait-elle pour me rassurer si ni un ni l'autre ne semblait d'accord sur rien?

Je crois qu'elle me conseillerait de m'en remettre à ma logique, de creuser mes méninges un peu.

Qu'est-ce qui, de manière objective, était la meilleure chose à faire? Sans pousser plus loin, on pourrait dire que ce serait de s'enfuir d'ici en détalant à toutes jambes, de mettre le plus de distance entre ma vie et l'esprit fourbe de Pagan Min. De ne prendre aucun risque quant à se faire torturer, tuer ou pire.

Cependant, une partie de moi craint que ce serait une des pires choses à faire. Cela attiserait la colère de Pagan, condamnerait mon sort, je me mettrais définitivement le roi de Kyrat à dos, après lui avoir fait faux-bond ainsi. Ou peut-être pas.

Comment savoir? Je pouvais d'ores être la fille de la femme qu'il eut autrefois aimé, cela l'empêcherait-il de me tuer ou de me faire du mal? Pouvais-je oser miser là-dessus et m'en sortir gagnante?

C'était beaucoup trop de questions. Trop de questions sans réponses pour ma pauvre tête.

Il faut que je me décide au plus vite. Je ne sais même pas pas de combien de temps je dispose pour réfléchir ainsi et agir, de surcroît.

Je furetai aux alentours de la salle pour quelques minutes. J'aperçus des escaliers qui menaient en bas, une grande porte donnant sur l'extérieur suivait le couloir adjacent. À mon niveau, il y avait un coffre vide au fond de la pièce, des étagères de bois portant des chandelles sur les murs, une statue agenouillée au côté de la table et des clochettes pendant ici et là. Je remarquai comment il y avait du rouge dans la salle, sur les murs, comment les étoffes qui composaient les rideaux et les tapisseries du plafond étaient vives. Tout ces détails me vinrent avec une précision exceptionnelle, résultat à mon cerveau qui cherchait si désespérément une réponse dans l'entourage. Mon cerveau sous l'effet de la trouille.

Je me forcai à m'arrêter. Je vins me rasseoir et me résonnai une fois pour toute.

Je vais rester ici. Au diable les conséquences, aucune de mes deux alternatives ne semble prometteuse de toute façon, alors à choisir, je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à me jeter en bas d'un étage ou je ne sais quoi d'autre de plus fou pour parvenir à mes fins.

Et je ne pouvais, en aucun cas, partir d'ici sans réponses. C'était impératif, plus que mon propre bien-être ou ma sécurité, il fallait que je sache. Il faut que je sache ce qui ne tourne évidemment pas rond avec moi.

Résolue, mais sans pour autant certaine, je pris une grande inspiration, je me détendis. Mon choix était fait.

Je me demande quel goût peuvent avoir des raviolis au crabe?

Je m'emparai de ma fourchette et me demandai depuis combien de temps j'étais restée seule dans cette pièce. À mon humble estimation, cela pouvait bien faire près de quinze minutes, peut-être un peu moins.

J'allais piquer un de ces satanés raviolis quand j'entendis des pas s'approcher de la pièce. Je sursautai et tournai la tête vers le son.

C'était Pagan. Il était revenu. Mon coeur se serra.

"-Ma décision sera t-elle la bonne?", me demandai-je, craintivement.

Je remarquai qu'il ne portait plus son veston rose, seulement sa chemise imprimée blanche. Son sourire étincela lorsqu'il me vit assise à ma chaise.

-Ah superbe! Tu es jeune fille une vraie dame, à ce que je vois, me complimenta t-il. Je suis sincèrement désolé, nous avons vu quelques terroristes dans la région et yada yada..., fit-il en faisant mouliner son poignet.

-J-je vois.

-Alors ces raviolis au crabe?, changea t-il de sujet. C'est...

Un strident cri de douleur l'interrompit net dans ses paroles. Courroucé, Pagan inclina la tête alors que le cri fut prolongé de plaintes et de pleurs. Il tapa du pied. Le cri finit par s'estomper après de longs instants.

-...fabuleux, n'est-ce pas?, continua t-il comme si de rien n'était.

-Je suppose, dis-je, poliment.

-Mm!, confirma t-il comme si il pouvait le goûter, bon, il faut y aller n'est-ce pas?

-A-aller où?, demandai-je alarmée par mes précédentes suppositions.

-Eh bien ces cendres ne se disperseront pas toutes seules! Suis moi, Ajaya, ne t'en fait pas.

Son expression sincère dissipa de moitié mes doutes. Je me levai de ma chaise et le rejoignis à pas prudent.

Je ne devrais pas être aussi intriguée par son regard. Je ne devrais pas me permettre de lui faire confiance. Et pourtant je le suis alors qu'il quitte la pièce, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

Je peux entendre ma mère jurer d'ici-bas.

* * *

(La suite dans le prochain chapitre! Ce n'est pas fini!)


	3. Maman et Lakshmana

**AUTHOR NOTE**: Voici enfin le très court chapitre 3 ! Je tiens à rappeler que ce chapitre est la dernière partie de la fin cachée de Far Cry 4 et donc, le scénario et les dialogues ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (enfin, presque), et sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

**P:S:** _Psssst_ ! Ne le dites à personne, mais je n'ai toujours pas joué au jeu...

* * *

L'hélicoptère de Pagan se pose enfin. Je ne l'espérais plus, à vrai dire. Cette petite traversée de Kyrat m'avait donné la nausée, et quand je ne regardais pas en bas, je trouvais le moyen de me lever le coeur en réfléchissant concrètement à mon avenir incertain. En y repensant d'ailleurs...

Beurk.

Alors que j'atteignais un point d'extrême sérénité envers la vie et la mort, prête à accepter la fatalité prochaine, la voix de Pagan me tira de mes pensées suicidaires.

-Atterissage parfait ! Tu sais, une partie de moi est encore surprise que ta mère t'ait demandé de la ramener jusque ici, et de faire tout ce chemin seule. Enfin, les derniers voeux d'une défunte sont ininterprétables...

"Ils sont surtout_ très_ périlleux...", ironisai-je avec raison.

Comme s'il m'avait entendu, je vis l'ombre d'un sourire s'esquisser sur son visage alors que la porte de l'engin volant coulissa.

-Ah ! Merci Kamran !

Il se leva tranquillement, nonchalant, alors que je doutai de la marche à suivre à employer. Devais-je attendre ? Le suivre ? M'enfuir en hurlant ? Coupant court à ses tergiversations, j'ouvris la bouche - une rareté - pour demander:

-Vous voulez que... je vous suive ?, fais-je prudemment.

Il soupira comme si la bêtise d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années était une source de stress incommensurable. Je regrettai mes dires sur-le-champ. Je n'hésiterai plus à l'avenir.

\- Oui, jeune dame, les cendres ne se disperseront pas toutes seules, dit-il, narquois en me faisant un ample geste me désignant de sortir de l'habitacle.

Je m'exécute lentement. Pagan me tend sa main pour m'aider à poser pied, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je le remercie silencieusement et n'ose pas la refuser, malgré une réticence difficile à ignorer. Je ne lui fait toujours pas encore entièrement confiance, mais je n'ai pas non plus assez de courage pour me montrer rébellionneuse envers lui, résultat, je reste docile en attente du destin.

Nous marchons côte à côte en quittant l'hélicoptère, et d'une voix un peu plus radoucie il me demande:

\- Dis-moi, est-ce que ta mère t'a déjà raconté à propos de ton père ?

Je n'arrive pas à me rappeller qu'elle l'aie déjà fait. Mais je me rappelle encore son regard lorsque j'évoquais ce nom, papa. Ma mère devenait taciturne, son regard se voilait, et elle s'exilait, sans un mot, dans sa chambre pendant des heures. Je n'osais jamais la déranger, et ce n'est que très tôt dans mon enfance que je décidai de ne plus prononcer ce mot, de peur qu'elle ne devienne vite très malheureuse.

En dévisageant Pagan d'un regard partagé, je lui répondis:

\- Jamais, non.

\- Mohan ? Le grand Protecteur du Sentier D'Or ?

Je le regarde avec un air interdit. Mon père avait un lien avec ce Sentier d'Or ?

Le dictateur s'incline vers moi, et m'annonça sans cérémonie:

\- C'était un imbécile.

Il reprend la marche alors que j'éprouve quelques pas de retard. Venait-il réellement d'insulter le père que je n'ai jamais connu impunément ? Il continue - sans que je puisse y croire - à me parler sur le ton d'une innocente conversation:

\- Il l'a prostitué, ta mère, et l'a envoyé pour m'espionner. Mais nous nous sommes aimés, nous avons eu un enfant. Et c'est là que Mohan a montré son vrai visage.

Il s'arrête, ses traits se durcissent, mais son sourire énigmatique reste en place, quelque peu altéré.

\- Il vous a poussé à fuir, ta mère et toi, et il a même tué ta soeur, Lakshmana. Ce qui nous amène ici.

Nous nous arrêtons devant un petit sanctuaire de pierre, assez haut pour sa taille, à la porte de bois massif très ouvragée. Il était ouvert, je pouvais observer les riches décorations, étoffes et gravures en son antre, ainsi que de multitudes offrandes. Des clochettes d'or pendaient ici et là, tintant un son enchanteur. Tout ceci était destiné à ma soeur. Son image trône au fond de la pièce unique, accrochée dans un cadre doré au dessus d'une pierre gravée, nous dévoilant une petite enfant aux couettes brunes foncées, mignonne comme tout, les traits rieurs et de grands yeux foncés.

Immédiatement, je ressentis plus de haine envers Mohan, mon père, qu'envers n'importe qui depuis le début de ma vie. Je serre les poings, le visage dégouté et affligé, réprimant mes larmes. Un imbécile, alors ?

\- Lakshmana ne devrait plus être toute seule désormais. Je suis heureux, nous sommes enfin tous ensemble.

Je ne trouve la force de lui sourire. Dans son regard, je sens qu'il compatis avec moi, et il n'en rajoute pas.

-Après toi, Ajaya.

Il recule pour me laisser entrer seule. Je serre l'urne de ma mère contre mon coeur, submergée par les émotions. Les yeux de Lakshmana semblent se poser sur moi depuis son tableau, je ne peux soutenir son regard alors que je m'avance vers la pierre gravée. Sur le dessus de la pierre carrée, des lampions rougeoient d'une douce lueur. Je caresse l'urne argentée de maman, soufflant un au revoir, et la dispose près de celle de Lakshmana. C'est à cet instant que je me rappelle, dans les quelques dernières paroles de ma mère, ce qu'elle m'avait murmuré:

"_-Je t'aime et je serai toujours avec toi_."

-Je t'aime aussi, soufflai-je, une larme glissant sur ma joue.

Je l'écrase et quitte le sanctuaire, partagée entre un sentiment de tristesse infinie et pourtant un soulagement direct. J'ai accompli les derniers voeux de ma mère.

Alors que j'essuie mon visage, j'entends Pagan lancer, appuyé contre le cockpit de l'hélicoptère:

-Oh bien ! Ça va mieux maintenant ? C'est enfin sorti de ton système ? Bien.

Je m'avance vers lui pas à pas, serrant mes bras contre ma poitrine. Il pose son regard sur moi, le même regard qu'il avait la première fois qu'il m'eut toisé, après avoir pourfendu la gorge d'un de ses soldats. Il me fait froid dans le dos, mais l'excentrique ne pose aucun geste sur ma personne. En fait, il semble plutôt soulagé, lui aussi, que j'aie accompli la tâche qui m'incombait.

En se tournant vers l'hélicoptère, il relance:

\- Maintenant, on va pouvoir enfin vider quelques chargeurs...

**Fin de FarCry 4**

* * *

Voici la fin du but officiel de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu jusqu'à présent, merci beaucoup pour les reviews, follows et favorites, infiniment.

Un merci spécial à **Jaina-chan**, pour ses reviews et son soutien pour cette fiction, celle qui m'a surtout poussé à continuer jusqu'au bout de cette fic :)

Un autre merci à **Last Dovahkiin**. Elle sait pourquoi.

Or, restez alertes à un éventuel update, comme Pagan dit, il est maintenant temps de vider quelques chargeur...


End file.
